Guilty pleasures
by Frenesi.Z
Summary: Me: X-Phile.  Reader.  Of everything.  And more I won't admit to. So, what might be ONE thing some of our favorite characters delight in but might not want to admit to their peers?
1. Faith

FAITH

Faith let herself in. Patrol had been quick, rather uneventful, two vampires and something hinky was going on in the Threpse Crypt she'd look into with back up in the day light. She shed her gear, shucked off her clothes on her way to the bedroom. Robin was grizzle-ing lightly, sprawled on his back in their bed. Very yum...

She kept going into the bathroom, turning on the shower and wasting no time washing away another day and night. Back in the bedroom she pulled on a comfy pair of boxers and one of Robin's undershirts, sliding into the covers beside him. He shifted but didn't wake. She pulled one of his arms over her, fluffing her pillows and listened to him sleep. It was almost three. Right on time…

Faith reached onto the bed table and grabbed the remote, hitting the power and mute buttons simultaneously. She tensed a second as Robin pulled her into him waiting for him to resettle bathed in the bright light of the t.v. She waited for him to still before putting up the volume two notches. Slayer hearing came in handy for some things she felt fairly certain Sineya hadn't planned for.

She couldn't help a gleeful grin and she snuggled back into her honey, settling in of Xena: Warrior Princess. Too bad no one black lived in Ancient Greece, or New Zealand, as the case may be. She'd make a hot Xena for halloween but she didn't know how to include Robin into the get up… her own Chocolate Hercules? He'd look damn hot shirtless and in those leathers…


	2. Dawn

DAWN

Dawn lounged on her bed, her homework spread out before her, working away on her lap top. She had a paper due for lit tomorrow and she still hadn't gotten down written Italian as fluently as spoken. Stupid Rome with its stupid Italian-Speaking people.

Stupid Buffy was out on a date. She glanced out the window, dusk falling beautifully over the city. She wondered if maybe she could get Carlos to help her in the morning with her paper. He was one hot, tall drink of water. And with Buffy and the Immortal making nearly every night (it seemed) into date night Dawn was very aware of her lack of love life. She'd have to work on Buffy letting her socialize without supervision on a more guy/girl one on one basis. Xander was at least on a different continent, as was Giles, so that just left Buffy to over protect her.

Dawn sighed, reshuffling her papers. She really was tapped out on Italian for the moment. She saved her paper on her lap top, closing the file for the n-th time. Hiding behind the document was the folder she'd simply titled 'WXT'. She looked at it hard for a moment, slowly closing down any other programs she was no longer using. Well, she did deserve a break. And no one was home. And Andrew had collapsed the entire oeuvre especially for her as a present as soon as he'd found out she, too, was a fellow Wormhole X-Treme! Fanatic.

Of course, she made him make an oath never to reveal this to another living soul on his Boba Fett figurine, and then threatened him as only the Slayer's little sister could. She sat up, dumping her schoolwork to the floor, scuttling into the kitchen and back with a box of cookies.

Excellent… Now, which to choose from? Maybe one of the ones when Dr. Levant dies.

.

.

Author's note: I'm so sorry (well, no, not really) - I had to dig a bit deep to discover something Dawn might truly geek about that she would treasure and protect. This is for every one of us who has had that moment at some point.


	3. Buffy

BUFFY

The lock on the door was turning. Buffy startled, shuffling around quickly. She'd lost track of time, totally. Dawn must already be home from school. She made a desperate dive for the remote at the far side of the couch where it had been tossed into a basket full of newspapers. She flipped on the t.v., resettling herself on the couch, grabbing back up her wine, going for an 'i've been doing this for a while' pose of casual nonchalance.

The door opened, Dawn tromping in, dropping her bag at the door. Buffy really needed to pay better attention if she didn't want to be caught; she'd never hear the end of it if any one found out.

"Hey Dawnie" Buffy turned.

"Hey, how goes the leisurely life?" Dawn went for the fridge, grabbing a tab before turning to join her sister in the living room.

"Leisurely. How was school? Full of learning?"

Dawn popped open the can, nodding. "Very full, with the knowledge in two languages… knowledge in duplicate" Dawn smiled. She then turned to look at the t.v., watching it for a moment with her smile falling, and then turning to look at her sister closely.

Buffy glanced at the t.v. too. She hadn't really paid any attention to what channel she'd turned on. Hmm. She tilted her head to the side, considering the screen. That didn't look practical...

"Buffy, what are you watching?" Dawn asked.

"Travel Channel?" Buffy threw out the first thing that popped into mind, still considering the screen, knowing this was altering her mental-list of uses for a toaster…

Dawn snorted. "Yeah, the Soft Core Porn Travel Chanel maybe… and you get that because we're in Rome it's not actually 'travel'. It's local now." Dawn shook her head at her sister, standing. "You get weirder and weirder. I'll be in my room. WIth the door closed. Just keep the volume down."

Buffy watched as Dawn grabbed her bag and flounced into her room, shutting her door loudly, audibly using it to punctuate, really. That was way too close. Buffy let out a sigh of relief. She considered turning off the t.v. but, then, it was an amusing cover and kept Dawn away. Buffy stretched herself back out along the sofa, digging under the cushion where she'd hidden her book; she was currently feeding her addiction with Dickens.

She turned back open to the page she'd stopped on: Harold Skimpole continued explaining on to Mr. Boythorne the advantages of accepting everything. She didn't know whether to blame her mother for always reading to her when she was little and couldn't sleep from what ever book Joyce kept at her bed side or blame Angel and him reading his favorites to her and giving her poetry but she was a completely closeted book worm and not about to let it ruin her perfectly good reputation.

No-sir-e-Bob. The people on the screen were carousing and Buffy turned up the volume a few notches just to keep Dawn disgusted and out of the living room, settling back into the characters' lives with in the pages …


End file.
